betsykinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Season six
Season six is schedule to air on PBS Kids June 2013 Betsy and her friends will enter the second half of second grade. Episodes 1."Walking in Circles", "Betsy's Music Class" (2013) (Season Premiere) Walking in Circles Betsy and her friends have gym class and their coach asks them the best way to exercise is to walk in circles. Betsy's Music Class Betsy's class has a new music teacher named Mrs. Liles and Betsy learns about music. 2."Chat Off", "Betsy's Halloween Party" (2013) Chat Off Betsy and Billy are chatting with each other on the phone and Betsy's Mom need to make a business call so she asks Betsy to hang up the phone so she can make that call Betsy is not listening to her mom's instructions so she disconnects the phone line so she can listen. Betsy's Halloween Party The Halloween Party is coming to Lakeshore Elementary and Betsy's class is invited Betsy's Mom is baking cookies for the party at the party Betsy is a witch, Billy is a vampire, Sarah is a soccer player, Scott is a scientist, Kenji is architect, Maria is a ballerina, Molly is a princess, Bus Driver Bob is a mummy, Betsy's Mom is a pirate, Betsy's Dad is frankenstein, Kevin is a ghost and Richard is a pumpkin and they all have fun until Betsy's tummy starts growling she was hungry and Betsy's Mom had baked halloween cookies for everybody and everybody had a blast at the halloween party. 3."School Play", "Corpus Here We Come" (2013) School Play Mrs. O' Conner is planning the school play Mrs. Liles is helping put some music in the play Billy is the star of the show playing Willy, Betsy is playing his guardian angel the rest of the kids are playing Willy's friends. Corpus Here We Come Mrs. O' Conner is planning a field trip to Corpus Christi TX for all the kids so she sends out permission slips to their parents and once the kids give their permission slips to their parents they say yes and to be careful According to Mrs. O' Conner she tells the kids to be up by 4:00 AM cause Bus Driver Bob is taking off at 5:00 AM Betsy's Mom wakes up Betsy at 4:00 to remind her that she's going to the field trip today they are stopping for breakfast at 7:30 AM at 6:30 AM Betsy's tummy is starting to growl and she tells Mrs. O' Conner when will they get to the restaurant for breakfast cause her tummy is growling Mrs. O' Conner says that they'll be stopping at 7:30 AM. Betsy has to be patient even if her tummy is growling and hungry a hour later they arrive for breakfast and then to the airport for Corpus. Mrs. O' Conner has given the kids a ticket to get in once they arrive they see a lot of stuff and stay for a few days Betsy loves Corpus and would love to go again sometime. 4."Betsy The Comedian", "Roller Coaster" (2013) Betsy The Comedian Betsy just bought a jokebook at the book store and takes it to school telling all her friends jokes. Roller Coaster Betsy finds out Billy is afraid of Roller Coasters and Mrs. O' Conner is taking the class to Funland Betsy has to get Billy overcome his fear of Roller Coasters so he can ride with Betsy on the roller coasters. 5."Gossip TV Show", "Betsy Goes To Church" (2013) Gossip TV Show Betsy and her mother watch a new TV Show called Roomies. Betsy Goes To Church Mrs. O' Conner takes Betsy and her friends to church to listen to the beautiful music. 6."Baseball", "Summer School" (2013) Baseball Betsy tries out for the Little League baseball team and makes it. Summer School Betsy finds out that she will have to stay in school for the summer for summer school. 7."Fashion Show", "Pizza Parlor" (2013) Fashion Show After watching an episode of Roomies Mrs. O' Conner suggests they go on a field trip to see a fashion show. Pizza Parlor When Betsy's tummy starts growling Mrs. O' Conner takes the class to a pizza parlor to learn how to make pizza so they get on the bus while they wore chefs hats and start making pizza they throw the dough in the air and then put tomato sauce on the pizza and then the cheese and finally the pepperoni and the chef puts the pizza into the oven to bake Betsy says the pizza smells so good in the oven her tummy is still growling and once the pizza is done they wait for it to cool and they can all have a slice. 8."Yearbooks", "Billy's New Camera" (2013) Yearbooks Betsy wants money from her mom so she can buy a Lakeshore Elementary Yearbook. Billy's New Camera Billy shows his friends his new camera and during class time Betsy wants to see how it looks so she carries it but as soon as she carries it she accidentally drops it and breaks it Betsy doesn't know what to do she's afraid Billy might get mad at her. Billy finds out and tells Betsy what happen she said she wanted to take a look at it and apologizes Billy said apology accepted accidents happen Betsy. 9."Betsy's Christmas Party Part 1" (2013) Mrs. O' Conner and the class are invited to a christmas party. Betsy's parents are invited too the party is going to be outdoors outside of a town. Betsy's Mom said that she was gonna make Christmas Cookies for the party and while getting ready for the party they discover that some of the stuff is missing for the party and can't start the party without them will Betsy and her friends solve the mystery stay tuned for Part 2. 10."Betsy's Christmas Party Part 2" (2013) Betsy finds out that the christmas Lights from the christmas tree have been stolen the party can't start without those christmas lights while Betsy and her friends are getting close to solving the mystery and they find out that one of the people from the party stole the christmas lights from the christmas tree causing to ruin the party cops come by and arrest him. Thanks to Betsy and her friends the party is back on Betsy's Mom comes by and says how about some christmas cookies Betsy says Cookies and her tummy starts growling and says I'm kinda hungry and everybody laughs. 11."Natalie Visits" , "Betsy's 8th Birthday Party" (2013) Natalie Visits Betsy's cousin Natalie is coming for a visit and she said that she has a surprise for her on her birthday Betsy can't wait to see what it is. Betsy's 8th Birthday Party Today is Betsy's 8th Birthday and they're going to be a party at her house and Betsy tells her friends that her cousin Natalie is coming over with a surprise for her at her birthday party all her friends come over and they all meet Natalie and Betsy tells Natalie if her surprise was here yet she says not yet her surprise will be at the end when she's done playing games now that she's done playing games her tummy starts to growl and says Phew wow all this talking about cake as made my tummy growl I'm starving Natalie tells Betsy it's time for the surprise everybody in the kitchen. The Surprise was a birthday cake that Natalie's mom made. Betsy was very happy that she gave Natalie a hug and she loves her very very much. 12."Safety Patrol" , "Socializing Website" (2013) Safety Patrol Principal Warner promotes Betsy as new safety patrol. Socializing Website Betsy joins a socializing website where she can talk to her friends. 13."Betsy's Missing Permission Slip" , "King Midas" (2013) Betsy's Missing Permission Slip Mrs. O' Conner hands the class permission slips to Fun Land Betsy is so excited to get on the new roller coaster they have at Fun Land called The Super Duper Triple Loop De Loop Coaster but the next day Betsy can't find her permission slip and is so sad just then she finds it under her bed and she is so happy to have her permission slip. King Midas Mrs. O' Conner tells the class the story of King Midas who turns everything into gold. 14."Field Day" , "Trucks" (2013) Field Day Betsy and her friends have field day at school. Trucks Betsy learns about trucks. 15."Stranded Inside An Elevator" , "Grocery Shopping" (2013) Stranded Inside An Elevator While on a field trip to a business place Betsy and Billy decide to explore when they get on a elevator once they push the button the elevator stops working and they're trapped inside everybody is looking for them Betsy and Billy are bored inside when Betsy's tummy starts growling Billy asks what was that Betsy says that was her tummy I didn't have breakfast remember oh yeah but Billy had saved a snack for both of them Betsy says thank you to Billy just then a electrician brings up the elevator and saves them Mrs. O' Conner asks them if they were alright they said they're fine. Grocery Shopping Betsy's tummy is growling and asks her mom what she is going to make for dinner she says spaghetti Betsy can't wait but her mom notices that they're out of spaghetti sauce and they have to go to the store and get some whilke at the store Betsy finds out about the supermarket and get the spaghetti sauce they need and once they get home Betsy's Mom makes spaghetti and enjoy a good dinner. 16."Electronics Store" , "Betsy is Late For School" (2013) Electronics Store Betsy's Dad takes Betsy shopping for a movie she wants to buy. Betsy is Late For School Betsy's Mom wakes Betsy up very late and she's gonna be late for school and she doesn't have time to eat breakfast. Once she got to school Betsy tells Mrs. O' Conner that she is sorry that she is late Mrs. O' Conner says don't worry during class Betsy's tummy is making a loud noise and the class wonders what's making that noise and Betsy's tummy makes even louder and louder noises and Mrs. O' Conner has solved the problem she tells Betsy if she had any breakfast Betsy answers no she didn't she woke up late and didn't have time to eat well that's the problem her tummy is telling her that she is hungry. Billy gaves her a gronola bar to start with Betsy thanks Billy for helping her. 17."Supermodel" , "1st Anniversary" (2013) Supermodel Betsy and her friends agree to help a supermodel from Roomies win a fashion show. 1st Anniversary Betsy's grandmother (Joan Rivers) is here for a visit and she reminds everyone that it's the 1st anniversary of the death of Betsy's grandfather and she wants Betsy to speak at his ceremony. 18."Betsy Meets Sesame Street" , "Betsy and the Carnival" (2013) Betsy Meets Sesame Street Betsy visits Sesame Street. Betsy and the Carnival Betsy and her friends plan a class carnival 19."The Shooting At Lakeshore Elementary Part 1 (2013) While the class was napping Billy hears a shot in the hallway and Betsy hears another one Principal Warner announces lockdown everybody gets out of their mats and they go hide and they continue hiding and wait til they have stopped just then Mrs. O' Conner forgets to lock her door and one of the shooters comes to her classroom and shoots Betsy. 20."The Shooting At Lakeshore Elementary Part 2 (2013) (Season Finale) Betsy is rushed to the hospital while Principal Warner calls Betsy's parents all the class wonders if she's gonna be alright Mrs. O' Conner says she doesn't know yet the doctor tells the class that Betsy has major wounds and has to be in the hospital over night a few hours later the doctor comes back to tell the class that he has good news and bad news The Good News is Betsy is going to be fine The Bad News is that she's gonna have to stay overnight for observation that night Betsy's friends and family spend the night at the hospital and the next morning The Doctor says she's ready to go home everybody is glad that Betsy is alright.